Fear
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: Based on the T.V. show “Fear” the characters of beyblade must face their fears to gain money. YOU decide everything. 9th chp up!
1. Prologue

Author's note: eh… me sicky, long updates, sry if you're waiting for my yaois but me sicky, I'll try to updates those ASAP. Eh…sick…fever…

-Deep breath- -gag- -cough- crap…

First things first. No pairings whatsoever. This is AU I guess, no one knows each other really…

It's basically to kind of freak you out. Based on the T.V. show, "Fear" you have to face your fears to win tons of money.

YOU, the readers, can decide who gets get scared and loses, getting kick off the show, YOU get to make up the scary stories, and YOU get to decide the dares.

First we have the Demo-boys and the BladeBreakers first, and then we'll mix and match the other characters in later, remember YOU decide.

Tyson- blue

Max- yellow

Ray- white

Kai- black

Tala- red

Ian- green

Bryan- purple

Spencer- orange

One more thing, I'm trying to keep everyone IC- in character as much as possible. This won't be humour at all, very serious. You can e-mail dares and stories to me, or write it in a review. I will give credit for everyone who participates, I just wanna see if people would be interested in this, if so but no ideas for me, then I guess I'm doing this on my own. (I'LL make up the dares, stories, and who gets kicked off)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or "Fear" the T.V. show.

_Fear: Everyone has one_

A young woman faced eight teens, each dressed in comfortable clothing for fall weather, each with a circle sticker on their sweaters on the right side of their chests, each a different colour.

The tall brown haired woman faced each one of them taking in their appearances. Six of them look like they'll make it, but the other two might break on the first dare. Five out of the eight had strong appearances, looks of 'I don't give a damn'. The other three held happiness, joy and excitement. Two of the three were young adolescents. Wonder why the network were looking for younger kids? Eh…she didn't know…

The youngest would seem to be the first out, two the age of fifteen.

Another one the same age held a proud look to him, even though he was extremely short for his age, he may survive…

The next were sixteen, may pass onto the second day, but looks can be deceiving. A lilac haired youth, a redhead, an Asian and a two-toned hair coloured youth, his face had blue paint on his cheek, shaped like shark fins.

And the last one, the large bulky blond, seventeen. He might last until the final round…maybe…

"Alright, You eight have been chosen to face your fears and win five thousand dollars of cash. (1) You are all given a colour, and your own equipment to take with you as you complete dares the computer tells you. First you will meet your tour guide today, give you a tour around the mansion you will be completing dares in. At 8:00pm you will be taken down to the basement of the home where you will be taking instructions from a laptop there." Everyone nodded in understanding.

The tanned Japanese boy grinned wildly turning to face his opponents.

"You know I'm gonna win, so maybe you should all just quit and make it all easier for me huh?" His name is Tyson. A very competitive youth, high ego and thinks he will win every time.

"Not even! It wouldn't be fun if we all just quit!" The small blond boy spoke up. Same age. So young and innocent.

"Hm…you're right…but I'm still gonna win, you can bet on that!" He laughed high fiving the blond. Already getting along together? It'll be sad once they're separated. One of them will lose. (A/N remember you get to chose who loses into their fear first!)

"Hmf. You sure talk big, but you really seem like you'll be the first out, what was your name? Tyson?" The redhead stepped out from the line facing said loudmouth.

"Yeah that's my name. And I talk big 'cuz I know I'll win," he smirked wiping his nose.

"You really seem sure of yourself. Positive you won't given to your _fear_?" The redhead taunted drawling out the word "fear".

"Yep! Hehe, I'm not scared of anything, Tala." Tyson answered back.

"Everyone's afraid of something," Tala whispered, but everyone heard it.

* * *

-1- Um…they're in Canada? I'm not sure how the money works in Japan, or China, or America, or Russia so? Canada is where this takes place okies? 

Author's note: so that's the first chp. Review me if I should continue, or should I give it up? And if you have any ideas for any creepy stories in the mansion, review or e-mail me.

Dares **won't** be accepted until later chps. Right now I need twelve different scary stories taking place in the mansion, whether in a bedroom, bathroom, basement, attic, living room and so on. The first twelve stories will be taken, other then that review me if you like this idea.


	2. Tour Guide

Author's note: remember NO pairings whatsoever.

I guess voting has already started –sweat drop- hehe…vote right now (after you're done reading) who you want to be kicked out first, so far we have one for Tyson and one for Ian to go out first lol. So continue voting, I'll only count your vote once, then when it comes to the next person to be kicked off, you can vote again. You can only choose ONE person first to be out. And for who will win...that won't be decided, and more then one person can win by the way.

Ok now, scary stories! I have one for the attic (thanks A Fortunate Cookie!) now I need one for the next rooms:

Kitchen

Dinning room

Living room

Master bedroom

4 other bedrooms

4 bathrooms

Basement

Cellar

So if anyone can come up a story for these rooms that would be great :D

And a big thanks to the reviewers!

**A Fortunate Cookie**

**Blackkaosrose**

**xo Concrete Angel ox**

**MyHeroKai**

**Faux Pas**

**Grufflump**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or "Fear" the T.V. show.

_Fear: Tour Guide_

"Everyone's afraid of something," Tala whispered, but everyone heard it.

Tyson "humpfed" turning away saying something like, "I'm not afraid of anything." Maybe that's why they're choosing younger ones…they seem to have no fear, pretend that they are invincible. They're too proud to admit defeat…or death.

"Hm…you have a point there red," the Chinese teen mused putting a finger to his lips in a thinking position.

"The name's Tala," the redhead hissed.

"People have names for a reason, now use mine," he added coldly glaring at the golden eyes that laughed at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to strike a nerve there, my name's Ray, Ray Kon." Ray greeted holding out a hand to shake. Tala snorted taking the friendly gesture nodding his head.

Then from the far left of the hill they were all standing on, a tanned woman made her way toward them. Face held no emotion but…regret…why?

"Good morning," she huffed standing in front of them, a Spanish accent heard.

"My name is Dianna Juanas, you are all here to face your fears is that correct?" She spoke slowly with a Spanish accent, sounding out her last name and any "r" word, really gave it away.

All eight boys nodded to the attractive woman. She was a little tall, but not by so much, the heels she wore definitely made her taller. Dressed in simple cream ankle high pants, white tank top with a blue sweater and a number of arm bracelets dangling from her wrists, and a blue ring on her right pinkie. Her face was smooth, a natural tan, small nose, thin lips and clear green eyes. She was really pretty; her face was cutely shaped with her high cheeks and small chin, chestnut brown curly hair rounded her face and down her back.

"Bueno. (1) Before I give you the tour through the mansion, I will be briefing you your objective. Once the tour is over you will all be taken to an underground room leading from the basement. All of your camera equipment (2) is there, and so is the computer that will be giving your instructions for the night. You will receive dares stating whether you will be retrieving items, staying in rooms for periods of time in silence and other things. Some dares you will have a lifeline, if you cannot complete a dare you're aloud to bring someone with you. If you do not complete two dares, you go home with nothing, except maybe a new fear. The laptop will repeat this." Dianna explained monotonously, brown hair flowing against the wind. When she received the nods she turned her back to them making her way towards the large one hundred year old mansion.

The rest followed.

* * *

(1)Good 

(2) They are on T.V.

Author's note: don't forget to vote or give me a story.


	3. Hanged Man

Author's note: remember, not a humourous fic, it's serious, kind of to freak you out ok? Love the ideas but think realistic? –Sweatdrop- please?

And a reminder: YOU, the readers, can decide who gets get scared and loses, getting kick off the show, YOU get to make up the scary stories, and YOU get to decide the dares. If not many people help me out I decide who wins and loses, whether you like my decisions or not.

Still need stories for these rooms:

Kitchen

Dinning room

Living room

Master bedroom

4 other bedrooms

4 bathrooms

Basement

Cellar

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Blackkaorose:** we'll see how the voting goes ok? Dares will start once the tour is over, sry I will not take in dares just yet ok :) don't worry, I'll continue the way the readers want it but if no one gives me ideas, **I** decide everything, and know that I'm not a fan of Kai.

**Grufflump:** hm, maybe a very small basement with lots of stuff in it, btw might you have a little story to along with that? Lol again thanks for reviewing.

**Faux Pas:** yes it would be very funny, especially if no one helps me out, -sigh- he might just be the first off, I don't like him.

**A Fourtunate Cookie:** ok one point for Spencer, yeah that does help but dares don't come until later ;)

**Althea Astera Renata:** ok, another point for Tyson, frankly if people don't help I just might make Kai off first…please don't hurt me xo

**MyHeroKai:** hm…good idea thanks.

**Aquamarine Carnation:** heyy, thanks for reading this :)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_Fear: Hanged Man_

Upon entering the old mansion, the teens instantly came face to face with a ladder in the middle of the room. Two sets of dusty stairs on the left and right leading up, a small dusty old table to the right held a bloodied phone, creamy white walls tinted gray, some paint chipping off, dents and cracks littered the walls as well.

"What's with the ladder?" Tyson asked looking dumbfounded at it. Eight pairs of eyes looked up to the top of the wooden ladder, spotting a golden chandelier, a piece of rope attached to it tied with a loophole.

"This is where Arnold Meggin died, committed suicide. Go ahead and walk to the middle of the room, feel the death air." Dianna stated with no feeling whatsoever, her coldness sent an unwanted tingling feeling up and down everyone's spine.

Doing as told the eight teens walked up to the ladder a ghostly shiver passed each of them. Five ignored it and three shivered along with it.

"Wow it really feels dead here, it really does," the tanned Chinese gasped looking above him, the rope suddenly swung back and forth.

"Yeah it's really cold all of a sudden," the fifteen-year-old blond squeaked rubbing his arms up and down to rid the cold chill. The blunette next to him nodded agreeing.

"Arnold lived here, on his own." Dianna continued with her story, glad she was already freaking three of them out.

"With no family, friends, he grew depressed and ended his pain." Two youngest shivered. The Chinese boy shook his head bowing slightly in respect.

"Pathetic," the lilac haired youth muttered.

"Whadda ya mean pathetic?" Tyson glared at the pale Russian.

"You know what I mean. The idiot gave up his life because he was lonely, don't tell me you don't think the same thing," the teenager known as Bryan snarled giving Tyson his own cold glare.

"Yeah well you shouldn't call him pathetic, give him your respect," Tyson demanded, his anger on a short leash.

"Why should I give my respect to a dead man, especially one who ended his own life," Bryan sneered, he had a point.

"Ok you may be right but-"

"And now let's continue the tour," Dianna said stopping Tyson in the middle of his sentence. All followed except for Tyson and Bryan.

"Don't let your emotions get to you kid, 'cuz that's what will make you lose here." With that said, Bryan left, leaving Tyson to rethink his words.

* * *

Author's note: review me for story ideas and who you want off first. 


	4. Eaten Baby

Author's note: okies I'm back and updating during the Christmas holidays! Hope no one has abandoned this fic -.- I was about to since no one gave me a scary story, but then I received a review from, **_though I chose death instead of pointless pain_**, gave me an idea, so the fic lives on! Please review if you read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or "Fear" the TV show

_Fear: Eaten baby_

"And here is the kitchen," announced Dianna walking into the…rather _clean_ kitchen of the house. There was a table in the center, a tablecloth over it, sliver plates and forks and spoons set. The chairs tucked in, everything was well organized, and it actually looked peaceful. The _actual_ kitchen area was to the side. A clean marble counter, white fridge, sink, the cupboards were boarded up. But it still looked clean.

"Don't let your eyes fool you. It may look peaceful but what happen here…**will** upset your stomachs," Tyson and Max gave her an uneasy look. Taking a deep breath she started with her story.

"The Siltch family. A poor family. They lied a lot. They were very poor, and yet owned this house. How? They lied. No one knows how they got away with it, but they did, and paid for it as well."

"Mother of five kids, father making up the lies to keep the nice home. Five children. The mother got pregnant again. A baby girl. The two oldest daughters didn't want another mouth to feed or to take care of. So when they were to prepare dinner…if you can call that meal dinner, they were also to watch the baby while their parents left trying to steal some food without being seen."

She stopped.

"Finish the story!" Shouted Tyson, biting his finger nails.

"They cooked the baby," everyone person in the room, eyes shot wide.

"How could they eat their own flesh and blood?" Coughed Max.

"That's what happens when you want to eat…and when you want to get rid of someone, Dianna replied.

"Did the parents find out?" Rei asked looking sadly.

"Yes…so they killed the girls…then the smaller boys killed their parents…they were then taken away," She finished quickly leaving the room. Everyone else shivered as they hung on to the last sentence of the family's sins in that room.

"That's just gross," Tyson scrunched up his nose. Max's eyes looked down sadly.

"The baby didn't do anything wrong…"

"No…she didn't. But don't dwell on it," The oldest of all stated, and then walked out.

* * *

Author's note: see, sCraY…or freaky? No funny business :) review please. 

Still need stories for these rooms:

Living room

Master bedroom

4 other bedrooms

4 bathrooms

Basement

Cellar

If I don't get any…umm…

I'm trying to keep everyone IC- in character as much as possible. This won't be humour at all, very serious. You can e-mail dares and stories to me, or write it in a review. I will give credit for everyone who participates, I just wanna see if people would be interested in this, if so but no ideas for me, then I guess I'm doing this on my own. (I'LL make up the dares, stories, and who gets kicked off)


	5. Just Delicious

Author's note: so glad you're all still reading xD love the reviews, and I got two stories! Thank you so much Calli Maxwell and KamiaKotai I'll be using your ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the idea of "Fear" the TV show OR this scary story, I read it in a book, original story by Tomfoolery.

_Fear: Just delicious_

Entering the dinning room there was a set of another table, something like a buffet table. As soon as the teens walked in a disgusting cold breeze blew. Faintly a ghostly voice sounded.

"Don't eat the food…it's my liver…" 

"What was that?" The smallest boy questioned. Red eyes wide with what he heard. Dianna paid no attention to the smallest boy, Ian.

"Mrs. Mary lived here with her husband, Derek. He…was a large man, while Mary was a timid small woman. He demanded she do things for him, she never refused. Then one day, after work, Derek picked up some liver. He would tell Mary to make it for him. She agreed, not that she had any choice really. He went out again while she prepared the liver. Once she was done, she tasted it; she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. Then the taste became the whole meal. She had eaten it all. Staring down at what she had done, she panicked. What would her husband say? She didn't want to know. But then she remembered something she had heard about next door. An elderly rich man had passed away. Before she knew it she took a knife and left for her neighbours house. The coffin was said to be there, then to be buried later," Dianna paused letting the eerie feeling sink in the teenagers.

The redhead had looked away a while ago, not facing her.

The two-toned haired youth had stared at the table, just staring, a cold stare. He did not care. Hn, good that he was blocking out feelings. That would keep him until the end.

"And…and then what happened?" Tyson questioned, afraid, disgusted with what was going to happen next. He couldn't bear it. That was just disgusting! Dianna smirked.

"Then that evening, Derek really enjoyed the liver Mary prepared for him. He even offered her some but she kindly refused. 'Just delicious, Mary.' That night she heard moans, and cries. _Who has my liver? Who has it!_ She quickly replied, 'He has it! He has your liver!' And since they slept in separate rooms, all she heard was his blocked out screams and cries for help."

_Who has my liver?_

Everyone, **everyone, **shivered. Even the ones who seem as if none of the stories affected them.

Rei looked over his shoulder unsure, something cool touched him, and he did not like it.

"After the next room, we will have lunch," Dianna calmly said. Everyone froze.

* * *

Still need stories for these rooms: 

Living room

Master bedroom

2 other bedrooms

4 bathrooms

Cellar

Please do come up with the 1 main floor washroom that will be needed for the next chp -.-

aries1391

thanks for the reviews!


	6. Forbidden Love

Author's note: -sigh of relief- thank you so much for the people helping, I gotz stories now, just need a couple more :) –hugs all for reviewing-

Thanks to Grufflump for the bathroom story! This chapter belongs to Grufflump for giving the idea, I just wrote the chapter :D

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the show Fear.

_Fear: Forbidden Love_

"A bathroom?" The youth in the cap questioned dumbfounded staring dully into the main floor bathroom.

"Yes, you will need to know what happened in here as well, this whole house will be explored by you all later during the night when you go out to complete your dares," the young woman, Dianna stated numbly.

"Hm, so what happened so bad in here?" The joyful blond boy asked scratching his head.

"Heh. An extremely rich family lived here,the man, the woman and their son, and maids, not exactly family, just their caretakers. One maid in particular fell in love with her master, the man of the house. A forbidden love she knew, but she couldn't help herself. it was in this bathroom that she committed suicide."

They were sick of it, all of them. Sick of hearing her voice sound so uncaring. She didn't care about these people dying such horrible fates in this house resembling a mansion. She didn't, and it disgusted them.

The older teenagers also hated her voice by now, though they didn't show it, emotions hidden behind masks. But they hated it, hated the way she could talk like that.

"Found in a pool of her own blood, her clothes all stained with the life giving liquid. The two maids screamed in horror. The son watched from above the stairs. He knew what she had done. He had even helped her. When people enter this house they can sometimes feel the guilty eyes of that boy watching from above," then her hazel eyes shot towards upstairs. A creak from the floorboards up there was heard.

"Is that?"

"The boy? Yes," Dianna interrupted the redhead. His ice blue eyes glaring above him. Footsteps sounded and the smallest boy inwardly shivered.

'_I don't like ghosts. I only came here to prove to my dad I can be brave, but this-this is really freaking me out.'_

Seemingly to sense the shortest boys' uncomfortable stance, she continued.

"The boy was guilty yes, but didn't tell. Sometimes when people talk about this story, he hears. Then items drop from upstairs and no one is found up there. Well, the maid left a note, stating why she killed herself. The man was speechless.".

"Forbidden love," Ray whispered. Bryan snorted.

"Well how about lunch?" Dianna asked.

Everyone's stomachs growled.

"Good."

* * *

Author's note: hoped ya liked. This chp goes to Grufflump, for giving the story. ;D review. 

These are the last rooms I need:

Living room

Master bedroom

3 bathrooms


	7. Brotherly Dislike

Author's note: woot! I'm back :D so sorry for not updating, now I won't say anything cuz I know you just wanna get to the chapter ;) just that, **thank you everyone! **I now have the stories I need to finish the tour. After the chapter for the cellar it will be the dares. –Grins- I'll just be putting a filler-in chapter, and then I will accept your dares.

Sank' you **dark-night-sky **for getting me to write the next chapter; I was caught up with hwk and my other fics. I am still continuing this xD alrighty?

And one more thing! This goes out to **KamiaKotai, **idea I just wrote.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade characters or "Fear"

_Fear: Brotherly Dislike_

After the delicious lunch Diana prepared for them, they all re-entered the supposedly 'haunted' house. Passing the ladder in the hallway, all trying to ignore the quick wash of cool air, Tyson grinned following behind Dianna, the blond boy next to him also in a cheery mood.

"Man those…em…pa? Nadas? How do you pronounce it?" Tyson questioned scratching his head. For once, she giggled. Just a lighthearted laugh. She turned around…smiling warmly. So weird.

"Si Tyson, empanadas, -1-" Diana answered. A light bulb seemed to flash over his head as his face brightened.

"Yeah! They were really good, I've never tried Spanish food before, where are you from?" Tyson asked bubbly. The food was really good and got him in a much better mood then before.

"It is none of your concern Tyson," she replied kindly, but continued when his face had fallen. "However I can give you a recipe for it if you enjoyed it that much," she seemed happy…rather then her cold exterior before.

"Uh actually I can't cook for my life," he admitted. "Easy steps don't worry, promise," she winked. Then turned her back continuing towards the living room of the house.

As all entered silently they took in the surroundings. A red plain carpet in the middle, a loveseat to the side and a couch for at least four people was to the wall in front of a fireplace. Next to the fireplace was a large cupboard with china glass dolls in it, untouched.

"The Wong family. A mother, father and two sons, twins actually. Identical twins," she added after the twin comment.

"They fought a lot, just like many siblings already do, a natural thing to do. To argue amongst each other. One experienced jealousy though. The other shrugged off any feelings and acted innocent; I guess sort of the "favourite" with the parents. That's what the other thought." Bryan shifted his position to lean on the wall, eyes closed. Maybe he could relate? He had a sister back at home, someone whom he fought with a lot. Never got along…

"Christmas eve…parents went out but just for a while to get the remaining presents from a relative that couldn't come. It was just the two boys. Both sneaked into the presents. The quiet boy found his presents while the often-jealous one couldn't find his. He demanded his brother share with him. They argued in front of the lit fire," Bryan's eyes opened but narrowed at the fireplace.

The shortest look away. He had no other siblings. He grew up quite lonely. The other three Russians also grew up alone.

"The jealous one pushed the other into the fire. Screaming in pain he tried to get out but his brother pushed him back in. Trying to put it out he tried in vain. He wasn't able to put out the fire." She sighed turning to face the teenagers.

"The parents arrived to find the boys' ashes littered on the red carpet. A dark shade of red tainted the bare floor and the carpet. The other boy was in his room, sleeping," once she finished something seemed to flicker in the fireplace.

"Hiro…I may get on his nerves sometimes…but I don't think he'd ever do that to me," Tyson shook with anger. "How could he do that to his own brother?" Ray spoke up next. "How old were they?"

"Six."

She left the room making her way up the stairs as the silent teens followed. Somehow…lunch made them feel better…however being back in the house…destroyed their _much_ merrier feeling…

* * *

-1- empanadas xD I love these! Heard of them? It's dough wrapped around cheese, or egg and ground beef, or chicken and other stuff. You can put whatever in it and fry it and put sugar on top of it. Frankly I love them xD when I was little I just ate the ones with cheese lol. Now I like the ones with egg and chicken. 

Author's note: -.- so sorry for keeping you all waiting! Hope you still continue with this.


	8. Music through the Attic

Author's note: thank you **Rouge, dark-night-sky, Milla Kuznestov, blackkaorose, KamiaKotai, Kuro666, Zotz, JusticeDream, Calli Maxwell, YuriyTalaIvanov **(you always ask the best Qs) and **LadyIzz**

:o! And dunno if you're reading this but to "Grr" the anonymous um…it wasn't a flame –thinks- bashing maybe? –Shrug-

I dunno why I write about him either, maybe cuz I –used- to like him, ppl have asked me that before –sweat drop- oh well, if I don't like him, I don't like him, why should I prove myself to you? And frankly if you wanted me to reply whether or not, if you have an account you should have just PM me instead of just picking a story I had updated and…well stating what you did. What do I care that you think Ray is the coolest, I think he's shyt your point? My point? Just equaling your point. -.- You hate Kai and Tala? So what? I dislike Kai and I adore the redhead, what do you care and what do I care? What I do care is that you picked up this fic and said that! X.x Meany

Yo dish goes to **NeverSmile** and **A Fortunate Cookie**! Your stories I wrote.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade, or "Fear" or these story ideas, except the first one…

_Fear: Music through the Attic_

"And here's the music room," standing to the side Diana watched the un-amused teens walk in not looking at much. A dusty old piano was to their left, the floor creaking with the light footsteps of people entering, the sunlight shining in through the window to their right.

"Can you really call this a music room? There's just a dusty old piano," Tyson huffed crossing his arms. Max nodded. The tanned woman walked towards the piano, blowing away the dust. Placing her fingertips on the ivory keys, she played "jingle bells."

"Uh…it's not Christmas," Tyson stated dully. Diana turned around facing all of them, but her eyes were directed at Tyson.

"It's the only piece I know how to play," she stated before sighing and walking away from the piano to the middle of the room.

"This room…should be the easiest room you will enter during the night, like you see, there's nothing here."

"What do you mean?" Ray spoke up.

"I mean…" trailing off she walked towards the window folding her arms and then turning back to face them.

"There's no story here." Puzzled looks stained all of their faces.

"What are you talking about? So…this'll be the easiest room cuz there's no story? And…no evil spirits here to freak us out?" Tala drawled sarcastically with the "evil spirit" comment.

"No records about this room. Just mysterious happenings in this room without reasons for it. It may be cliché, but…it play on its own when no one is in the room," she smirked. Bryan scoffed. Did not believe shit. All of this was bull. Rolling his eyes the redhead left the room awaiting for the others by the stairs, Bryan and Kai followed as well.

"So…there's nothing here?" Spencer questioned. It seemed easy, extremely easy. Diana nodded walking out of the room. Max pulled Tyson back next to him just as he was about to follow their guide.

"Hey Ty, she's up to something," he whispered into the Japanese's' ear. Tyson shrugged. "I don't really know Max," looking back towards the piano a single key was pushed down and made a sound. The two boys "eeped" running out of the room catching up with the others going up the creaking stairs.

Through a long eerie hallway Ian tripped flat on his face causing Max and Tyson to stop behind him. "Ouff!" Tala turned around hearing Ian cry out. "Ian?"

"Ouch…uh…someone pushed me," he stated frowning looking around him. Max and Tyson were behind him but both stopped before they could fall over him. Bryan, Kai and Spencer were to his right but not near enough to trip him. And Ray was next to Diana.

"Wasn't us," Tyson said holding his hands up innocently. Tala helped the boy up asking him, "You sure you just didn't trip?" Ian nodded looking around him. Nothing was there.

"In here," Diana called interrupting the two. She clasped a thick rope yanking it down as it pulled down a set of stairs. "Attic," she said walking up the stairs. The rest followed. Ian was shaking while climbing up. He did not like attics, they were dusty and dark and gloomy. Tala noticed the boys' hesitation reaching out a hand for the purple haired Russian.

"Thanks," Ian mumbled. Tala shrugged his shoulder walking through the cramped attic; surprisingly it was not that dirty, just…creepily empty. A few large boxes were to the side, forgotten belongings to the past people that lived there most likely.

"A disgustingly sad story here," Diana glared coming to a stop by the triangular window opening it letting in a breeze.

"What happened?" Ray dared ask.

"Hm…a newly wedded couple lived here. A year later they were blessed with a child."

"Gee that doesn't sounds so bad," Tyson piped up grinning. Diana sent the floor a dark look instead of the boy.

"Mark, the husband had a drinking problem. It got out of hand when his wife, Natasha, came home late one night. He thought she was cheating on him, but that was in his drugged state. A couple months later he grew worse, drinking much more and convinced that the baby born was not his. Dragging her and the baby up here he cut the baby into pieces in front of her as she screamed and wailed because she couldn't do anything. He had tied her up after so much struggling while the baby lay on the floor bawling. Leaving her in this attic, with the dead child he locked her up in here. She died from either dehydration or starvation, she lasted about a week and a half."

"Eww…what a sick bastard," Ian winced. He shivered when the cool wind brushed him and he shut his eyes. Diana continued.

"Natasha's mother came by since no one was answering the phone anymore, Mark would say she was feeing ill or was with the baby, but he was found dead just outside his house. No one knows why he died; he did not look like he committed suicide at all. Mrs. Turen called the police, and they found Natasha, and the cut up baby in this attic."

Bryan scoffed while Kai "hn"-ed and Tala looked down worriedly towards the short teen. His eyes were still closed, fists shaking by his sides. Spencer was the first to leave the room this time followed by Tyson, Max and Ray, then Ian and the rest followed out. Once out, music was heard, but by only two teens. It was faint, but still heard, and only for a few seconds.

"Hey isn't that-"

"The piano?" Max cut off the Chinese both looking over the railing, but the room was _under_ them so they could not see it. The playing quickly stopped. Sending unsure glances towards each other they looked behind them to see if anyone else heard it.

"Hey Max! Ray! C'mon," Tyson called. Ray bit his lip before answering Tyson's call and walking towards the others with Max by his side

* * *

Author's note: phew -.- two stories there. Okies tell me whatcha think. Like/no like? Sowie if ya no likey 


	9. Pieces on Pillows

Author's note: woot! Thankies for the reviews! After this…I think it's two more chapters and then the dares xD! Yay!

Btw, if you haven't voted who you want off first ;D you still can vote, I'm not saying who's getting kick off though, you can look in the reviews and count for yourself, but only if you –really- want to know. So state who ya want off first! Unless you already did +.+ if ya did don't vote again.

Thankies, **JusticeDream, animepie, Winter-Rae, Bluestray, though i choose death instead of pointless pain, Phoenix from the Flames-2, BloOdy-JoKeR, NeverSmile, Calli Maxwell, KamiaKotai, **and** Kuro666 **–hugs all-

Goes to **Phoenix from the Flames-2 **and** KamiaKotai **–death hugs both- your stories I used in this chp :)

Disclaimers: don't own the beyblade characters, don't own "Fear" and don't own these ideas for the stories.

_Fear: Pieces on Pillows_

Entering the first bedroom it looked like any other typically room. It was carpeted with a dark shade of sand, a queen sized bed in the middle parallel to the door, sheets quilted shades of brown and sand woven in together. Two fluffy white pillows underneath the blanket. On either side of the bed were two bedside tables; both with a lamp, and one had a picture frame, but no picture.

Across the room was a window, a white curtain flowed down touching the carpeted floor, a bird pattern tracing upwards. To the left of the room are a door and a walk-in closet. By the closet against the wall are a table and a lamp.

"Marada lived here with her parents, Joe, and Mira," Diana started, walking into the room stopping in the center.

"She was a beautiful young girl, fifteen when she died. A neighbouring women a small distance down the road, was extremely jealous of the girl. She was ugly, extremely over-weight, dotted face, frizzy unmanageable hair and a mean attitude. She hated Marada for her looks, for her wealth, and for her just being her, everyone loved her and Ms. Almida hated her for it. Sneaking into the house through an open window one night, she snuck into Marada's room tying her up and tapping her mouth shut so she wouldn't make a sound."

Bryan shifted against the wall. His sister was a very attractive girl. Thirteen years old and getting looks from many guys. Bryan did not like it. He hated whenever he had to pick her up and lustful gazes would follow her. With a height of 5'5, soft white skin, bright green and gray eyes and her long lilac hair down to her slender waist. Bryan did not like having to play "big brother," but when he looked at a picture of his mother, he knew he had to, for her. –1-

"In here people can hear the struggle as she tried to call for help, her please went unheard. Her parents are all the way down the hall, and since her mouth was tapped shut, you can only hear her muffled pleas. Kicking and punching air, blankets thrown about, her lamps falling and crashing to the floor, people hear it happening in this room. But in the bathroom," Diana pointed to the door across from the bed.

"She was cut into tiny little pieces left to float in the red water. Almida cut her head off placing it in the toilet. She hated that face." Tyson's stomach clench as well as Max's and Ian's, but all stayed quiet.

"Walking into the room to wake Marada up, she wasn't found until her mother walked into the wash room, the scent of blood wrapping around her nose. She died of shock that very moment. Her father heard her body fall on the ground, walking in he saw his daughter cut in little pieces, but no head. He died of shock too. A week later Almida died, her granddaughter said two ghosts came into her house and killed her. Police investigated the neighbouring house, this house, and found the bodies right there," Diana pointed right in front of the door.

"I-is the body still there?" Tyson stuttered.

"Why would they leave the body you idiot," Tala scowled. Tyson 'hmpfed' crossing his arms across his chest frowning, though he knew his question was stupid.

Diana stood up walking out of the room and into the next. Bryan left the room last gazing out the window; the curtains had opened sometime during Diana's story. A hazy form of a girl stood in front of the window. –2- Bryan shrugged ignoring the encounter leaving the room to where everyone else was.

Another room, similar to the last only there were two separate single beds, and this room did not have a bathroom.

"Jimmy and Will, two brothers died, killed by their own mother," Diana started again. Bryan winced visible, but since he was behind everyone no one noticed, except for the tall blond that was standing next to him. Glancing blue orbs looked down at the lilac youth, but Bryan just ignored the gaze.

"_Mother…"_

"-3- they both slept here in this room, their mother just one room down the hall. Six and seven years old, slept in the same room because they were afraid of being alone. One night their mother, Lita, entered the room and smothered the younger one with the pillow suffocating him while the older watched in horror. Then she advanced on the older doing the same thing."

A creak sounded just outside the room in the hall and the youngest teens froze holding their breaths. –4-

"Her husband called the next morning saying he would be home, but she didn't answer the phone. He called the police to check on her and his kids. She was found with both boys on one bed, caressing their cheeks saying she didn't want to do it. Saying they were bad and that God told her to do it. She was sent to a nut house, later on released saying that she was sane again," finishing she looked up.

Eyes were downcast, all of them rethinking about the story.

"Insane bitch," Bryan mumbled walking out of the room out into the hall waiting to be guided into the next.

* * *

-1- his mother died and asked Bryan to take care of his sister

-2- Marada's ghost o.o

-3- this story sent of KamiaKotai is partially true

-4- remember the story with the maid falling in love with her master? And the little boy that watched her kill herself? Maybe I twas him walking down the hall O.o

Author's note: reviews would be nice n.n and don't forget to vote if you haven't done so ;D


End file.
